worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
F-117 Nighthawk
Background The Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk is a single-seat, twin-engine stealth ground-attack aircraft formerly operated by the United States Air Force (USAF). A product of Lockheed Skunk Works and a development of the Have Blue technology demonstrator, the F-117 was the first operational aircraft to be designed around stealth technology. The maiden flight for the type was conducted in 1981, and it achieved initial operating capability status in October 1983. The F-117 was "acknowledged" and revealed to the world in November 1988. The F-117 was widely publicized for its role in the Persian Gulf War of 1991. It was commonly referred to as the "Stealth Fighter", although it was a strictly ground-attack aircraft. The F-117 also saw combat in Yugoslavia; during which the only aircraft of the type to be lost in combat was shot down by a surface-to-air (SAM) battery on 27 March 1999. The Air Force retired the F-117 on 22 April 2008, primarily because of the fielding of the F-22 Raptor and the impending introduction of the multirole F-35 Lightning II. Sixty-four F-117s were built, 59 of which were production versions with five demonstrators/prototypes. Model Type - F-117 Nighthawk Class - Stealth Attack Craft Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 150 Main Body/fuselage 450 Wings (2) 150 ea Tailplanes (2) 100 ea Engines (2) 120 ea AR - 10 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - 995kph Range - Combat Radius 1700km Altitude - 20000m (69000ft) Statistics Height - 3.8m Length - 20.1m Width - 13.2m Weight - 23.8 tons maximum, 13.4 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2× General Electric F404-F1D2 turbofans Cost - 42.6 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - Weapon Bay (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-installation Range - NA Damage - varies by weapon type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - each bay carries the following - 1 Light HE bomb or 1 HE bomb or 1 Heavy HE bomb Bonuses - na bonuses and penalties use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +5% piloting rolls Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 1 target at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F-14 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 500km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. Stealth - -20% to all opposing radar/sensor operators also negating any bonuses to strike of opponent as well. Every 10% damage taken reduces that penalty by 5% and after after 30% strike penalties no longer apply. References Used Wikipedia